Bioshock:Moving out of Rapture
by CrazyDangerSquid
Summary: When his friend is killed in explosion, man decides he has to leave Rapture.
1. CHAPTER ONE: THE CHAPTER BEGINS

**Bioshock: Moving out of Rapture**

(DiscClimber: Every stuff and thing belongs to who it belongs to. I do not own the Bioshock game(or anyother game(don't sew.))

**CHAPTER ONE: THE CHAPTER BEGINS**

One day man in Raptor man was walking in the park with his friend when fried suddenly explode.

"NO FRIEND, WHY ARE YOUR EXPLODE? WHYYYYYYYYY?" Man shouted as he wiped the bits of explode.

"I dunno sorry" said frinnd but he could not here as was really dead.

Man was very upset and decided he would have to move to a better neighbourhood. "I am moving out of Rapture" He titledropped. And he went to leave but Raptors was underwater and the door was underwear and blocked by big fish. "CURSE YOU FISH! I WILL FIND A DIFFERENT WAY!" Man pnooched the fish and mashed away with anger. The fish cried a little bit as had only wanted to be friends.

"I will need to visit my Irish frined" Man thaught as he said it. But the way was blocked by cameras and splickers that he had not noticed when he lived there five minuites ago. "I will need to think my way out of this" he conundrummed, and then used his Hadouken plasmid to kill everythingone.

"As he was walking a voice said "You will never survive, man"

"Who is?" Asked man who hadn't heard him properly.

" I am angry man, you ARCH ENEMY!" and everyone gasped

After all of that stuff man went to irish freens house "Open the door, Irish fred!" Sailed man as he spokened. "We have to MOVE OUT OF RAPTURE!"

"I like raptron..." Said Irish friend and man punched him. "NO!" shouts man who had just jumped in through the window as ironing friend had taken too long to open the door. "We have to leaves!" he finishied

"Aww. Okay." Said irish fish in Ireland and he was sad but had to do stuff because man had told him to.

They happilied out the front door when someone shot at them.

"Do not do that, I only have three medkits." Sulked man

"ok, sorry" Said the guy who shot, but then he did it again anyway.

_(Authors notew: The guy who said he was sorry was not really sorry and that is why he shot again. Hope this helpos you trunderstand.)_

"Why is shoot?" Asked irish friend, but nobody could understand him asway in Ireland.

"Angry man sent me to shoot at you because he said you arre moving away" went bad guy

"Why is that make us shoot?" Asked confuse man who was confused.

"BECAUSE WE ARE CRAZY!" Said another bad guy splicer "I WILL SHOOT YOU WITH MY GUN THAT I THINK IS A BABY!"

Man died away in slow motion as there was much shooting.

"I will distraught them and then you launch a HUGE ATTACK!" Man planned to irish.

"Ok" Said Irish man and did none of that things

"Irish friend, why do you suck at shooting?" Asked man when Irish just stood there and sucked health packs. "Its all down to me..." He went and did a MASSIVE POWER SLIDE.

"Wow, that was one close call!" Irish friend whelacksed. But man was still mad at him and never talked to him again.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2 **(I will do more chaptar latar.)


	2. CHAPTER TWO: REVENGE OF THE FISH

**CHAPTER TWO: REVENGE OF THE FISH**

Man and man 2 had workled all nights and days to come up with a plan.

"I GOT IT!" Shouted Irish friend "We need to find the control button that makes rapture fly up into the top of the sea, and then we all surf out of here."

(Authors note: Surfbords were probably not invented back then but they ivented tons of stuff first in rapture and I guess this was onbe of these.)

"You are the greatest man!" Man high-fived Irish friend, which was also invented in Rapore. "but isnt that button guarded by robot ninjas?"

"Yeah but is fine" Said Irish friend

"Thats ok, as long as you thought of it"

At that point the walls exploded.

"Oh no, the sea is coming in!" Shouted Irish friend.

"NO! Its worse than that!" Man shouted underwater so hard he surprised. The fish he had punched earlier had come back for revengeance.

"Quick! To the submarine!" Shouted Irish friend.

"No wait, I have a better idea" Went man but stupid Irish had already ran off. Stupid.

Man turned around in horror as the big fish turned around in horror as the big fish came at him. "Oh no he had time to say before he was eaten" Man said for some reason as he backflipped out of the way.

The fish swam around a bit and looked really mad. It was a really big fish. The two looked at each other and charged. They punched and blocks like a pair of Jackie Chan but the fish was defeated. He bowed to his superior opponent and admitted defeat before leaving through the wallsplosion.

"I just remembered we do not have a submarine" Shrugged silly Irish friend and the two laughed as they went all the way to the EVIL BASE.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3**


	3. CHAPTER THREE: THE EVIL CONSPIRACY

**CHAPTER THREE: THE EVIL CONSPIRACY**

"Oh no man, our submarine is not working!" Irish man said as he submarined under the sea where he was at.

"That is true, it must be out of working, we will have to pull over on the hard shoulder." Man relayed.

"but we are being FOLLOW BY PIRATES!" Irish shockrevealed all over the place. Man looked in the rear view mirror, the pirates waved but still looked mad.

"I will have to get out and get more petrol." Man planned, then he got out of the submarine and swam into Raptrue shop.

"I will have one petrol please" He said at the shop, but nobody was there so they didnt hear him. "And make it quick please because I am being attacked by Pirates right now."

When he was walking home from the shop with his groceries he came across a sight that made him most shocking.

"WHAT IS THIS CRAZY?" He questioned the man who was standing in front. The man was wearing a big old diving suit and had a drill for a head and was bulletproof allover. It was a SUPER BIG DADDY, but it was also friend from the first part and was not dead.

(Authors Note: Friend was not really dead, he had been turned into a big daddy)

"I thought you had died but you really just turned into a big diving! What conspiracy is this?" He went. Friend daddy roared as he presumed his BATTLE STAND and ready for BATTLE.

"I do not want to do this, Friend daddy, but you leave me no choice" Man cried with his tears and picked up a Spartan laser.

(Authors note: Spartan laser was invented in rapture.)

Friend daddy fired his plasma bombs but man did a superflip and landed on his head to fire his laser, which Fried daddy blocked with the megashield. Man fired all of his hadouken but firend daddy drilled into the ground and swam around like a shark until coming up to attack right underneath man, but he flipped gravity, cusing friend to come crashing down.

"It was the goodest fightule" Said friendly daddy with menaces "But I was always the best at laser fighting all the way through high school" They had been friends at high school, and it was true. Friend had been the top of the class at lazer fighting. "Any last words?" He asked and then fell dead from mans exploding heart technique. "How about, 'why are you dead'" laughed man and he got up and walked off into the sunset.

(Authors note: All of this stuff was also invented in rapture)

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 4**


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: ATTACK ON THE EVIL BASE

**CHAPTER FOUR: ATTACK ON THE EVIL BASE**

The base was guarded by laserguards, just as Friend had warned him before he died the second time. Man scowled and went "This is stupid, we will never defeat the evil at this rate."

"If only we had a submarine..." Irish friend wished but they did not have a submarined, I said so in part 2.

"Its okay" Said the pirates who had been following them all this time. "We will handle the laserguards, you go after the evil!"

"Really? That would be awesome thanks!" Said Man and everyone High-Fived all over, as was the Rapture way. "Ok teams EVERYBODYATTACKGO!"

While the Pirates were distracting Irish man and friend climbed up the base and into the window. tTey knocked on the front door but nobody did answer so they climbed the wall onto the roofs and jumped through.

After sneaking in the back door from the fight, they went into the base through a hole in the wall.

"Watch out for an AMBUSH ATTACK!" man said as he went in the base.

"Hey, I FOUND ONE!" Irish stupid shouted and then ambush. The room was filled with deadly snakes and they had to fight them. After punching all 1 million snakes to unconscious (quelty to animels is cruel) man decided he was never talking to Irish again.

They found the control tower and went "We need to open the door and let the laserguards in" "OH NOES, the laserguards are fighting thwe pirates to a loss, we have to help them" and they went to help the laserguards. Irish did nothing but man mandadged to push all of the Pirate tanks of a cliff and everything was going great until the pirates joined together into their ultimate form.

Man took a walking step and gasped at the 100 foot tall pirate robot. "This is problem : (" He siged. "NO FEAR. I WILL USE MY **MASSIVE ATTACK" I**rish said and launched into the air, chinpunching the robot to from the moon to underwater.

"We are free" Said the laserguards who were dead and man was happy to hasaved them "It is a shame Irish friend had to sacrifice to save you all." And he walked away in a sad way into the sunset.

Later they were back at the evil base and found the control tower. "I have found the button man, but I have sad confession to make." Irish mad was solemed. "What is it" Man asked laserguard because he wasn't talking to Irish friend.

"I dun know" Sad laserguard so man shot him.

"What is it" Man asked Irish.

"I am not really Irish, AM MERICAN!" He broke down in tears.

"You betrayed me how could?" Man anged, Irish truned and sad so Man shot Irish in the head to death. A gunshot was heard from the gun man was shooting.

It was all down to himself now. He pressed the control button to raise Raptor.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 5**


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: REVENGE OF THE ANGRY MAN

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE FINAL FINALE**

Man went to press the button when secondly he said "Man, before you do that" said an irish man "I have a sad confession to makel : (" said an irish man. "What is it Irish friend, my friend?" Reptiled Man "I AM NOT REALLY IRISH, I AM AMERICONE!"

Everyone who was not dead gasped and then man shot him for his betrayal, but was happy that Irish man had likened him enough to tell, then he pressed the button to raise raptors.

"[Dinosaur noise!]" Said the raptors as they raised. "Shootflips!" Swore man "I forgot why I wanted to do that!" And then the raptors were coming.

Man did a quick jump to avoid the raptures timely attack and kicked three of them out of a window into the sea, as he was once dropped from a gymnastics team. The rest of the raptors picked up automatic shotguns and used them to shootflip to gravity and reach the top of the room where man was going, but he left through the door.

"Man, I am sure glad there are no raptures in here" Man said but raptors can open doors so he had to go through a window into a different place.

"Where is place?" Man asked the other evil shadowy finger who was across the room from where he was standing across the room.

"I cannot tell you man, because I am evil!" He turned around to reveal he was evil and probably communist.

"Gasp" Said man "You are ANGRY MAN, the arch nemesis from earlier who I forgot about!"

"Yes" Said agry man.

"Then we must fight to the defeat, you evil jerk!" Man punched his fists and ready.

"You would fight your best friend forever, FRIEND?" Asked angry man.

Man did a supergasp, angry man was his friend from the beginning who he thaught had died.

(Authours note: There is a lot of gasping in this chaptersode, they might have invented gasped in rapture.)

"I cannot ever fight you, friend" Said man and put down his fists.

"I am not your friend anymore, man, you see we are arch enimites." Friend reasoned.

Man turned and saw the raptors at the window waiting for him to open the door. "I might not ever, ever be able to fight you but I knew someone who would! "Said man, and he shot angry man in the face. "Good old gun!" He laughed. Gun would fight anyone.

"I just want to know why you did all of this evil" Asked man, but it was too late. He should have asked and then shot him. Remember his lesson kids.

"All that is left is to leave this place." Man said to the raptors who didnt care because they just wanted to eat him. "I will leave to make justice and fight evil, aswell as probably communism" He finished "BECAUSE AS LONG AS THERE IS EVIL THERE WILL BE FISTS TO PUNCH IT WITH!" And he flew away to do some justice.

END OF THE


End file.
